


Halloween Costume Party

by sadsongssaysomuch



Series: Evanstan ficlets [11]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Costume Kink, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Evanstan - Freeform, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsongssaysomuch/pseuds/sadsongssaysomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from a prompt on tumblr - Chris & Seb going to an Halloween party dressed as each other's characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Costume Party

**Author's Note:**

> _This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and are not meant to reflect on the actual people._
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [lovealetterbomb](http://lovealetterbomb.tumblr.com/)

Halloween night and the chill in the air reminds everyone that October is nearly over even if it weren’t evident from the decorations everywhere, the leaves that have changed colors and fallen. Inside Chris’ apartment the temperature is cozy and there aren’t any decorations, but Chris knows it’s Halloween, there’s no way he could forget. Every year Scarlett throws a huge Halloween party and every year the only requirement is that you have to dress up. Chris has gone for several years— as long as he’s known Scarlett— always waiting until the last minute to choose a costume. It’s not that he doesn’t like Halloween, he tells Sebastian, he just hates the pressure of choosing a costume and then showing up wearing it. Does he go for serious, silly, revealing, something that keeps him anonymous? Well as anonymous as he can get, it’s pretty hard to disguise his shape and he’s never managed to fool anyone. But this year is Sebastian’s first experience with one of Scarlett’s parties and he can tell his excitement is starting to rub off on Chris.

Somehow, without intending to they chose matching costumes. Well, unintentionally chose matching costumes. Chris chose a Winter Soldier costume without knowing that Sebastian was picking a Captain America suit to wear.

Chris gets ready first, taking over the bathroom to get into the costume he chose. He’s in the bathroom staring intently into the mirror as he attempts to put his wig on.  He’s already put on the entire costume, the metal arm, the black camouflage war paint, the mask. He’s fixing the wig, trying to get it to look straight when Sebastian appears in the doorway. He stands there for a moment, watching in awe.

Chris is grumbling to himself, something about how he’s pretty sure he looks ridiculous, but Sebastian knows it’s a great costume.

 “Jesus, Chris. You look so damn good!” Sebastian means it, of course he does, he’s seriously turned on by how hot Chris looks, even with his wig issues.

“Shut up, you don’t even have your costume on yet!” Chris exclaims. “I don’t want to hear it. Go get dressed. You know we can’t be late.” He’s not even listening, hasn’t heard a word Sebastian told him.

Sebastian stands there, just watching Chris, appreciating how good he looks. “Sure, fine,” Sebastian capitulates, wandering off to change into his costume.

Sebastian wanders back to the bedroom to get into his own costume. While he’s squeezing into the tight suit— Jesus, how does Chris wear this thing all the time? — he finds he can’t stop thinking about Chris wearing his costume. He knows Chris probably chose it thinking it would be funny, would get a laugh out of Sebastian and their friends. But even while Chris was fighting and cursing with that stupid wig, he looked stunning. He’s not sure what part of the costume he liked best, the all black ensemble, the makeup ( _black camouflage war paint),_ the mask. Yeah, the mask is giving him some idea, but that arm… It’s not the same as the actual metal arm he wore during filming, but seeing Chris with that metal arm… Well, it’s easy enough to get lost thinking about Chris fingering him with the metal arm

He’s still standing there, half dressed when Chris joins him in the bedroom, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Seb?  Did you hear me?” 

“Mmh?” 

He finishes struggling into the suit, ignoring Chris standing in the doorway, watching him.

Finally dressed, Sebastian pulls on the helmet, turning to check his reflection in the floor length mirror. “Are you sure it looks alright?” he asks, turning to look over his shoulder at his butt.

Chris says something, but Sebastian isn’t listening. He knows he doesn’t fill out the suit like Chris does, no one could. “Are you sure it’s big enough? I mean, I’ve been hitting the gym a lot, but…” he turns, checking his reflection again.

“I said you look… Never mind,” Chris sighs.

Sebastian still hasn’t turned away from the mirror, still feeling self-conscious about his costume and how he fill it out.

“Sebastian! Your ass is fine, I love it, it’s the perfect size, the perfect shape…” Chris assures him, grabbing him by the arm to spin him around. “If I wasn’t wearing this stupid mask, I’d kiss you right now and show you just how much I appreciate you in that costume. In _my_ costume.”

“Jesus, Chris. You can’t just say things like that! Can’t we take the mask off and just be a little late?” Sebastian says, his chest tightening with desire.

Chris shakes his head and while the mask hides his mouth, Sebastian knows Chris is smirking. “You know Scarlett hates people being late. I promised her we’d be there and we’re gonna be there _on time_ ,” Chris tells him.

Chris drives and Sebastian can’t decide if that’s a good thing or not. Since he’s not driving, he’s free to watch Chris gripping the steering wheel with that metal hand and his imagination runs wild. There’s something extremely uncomfortable about having a hard-on while wearing the Captain America suit and Sebastian spends the whole car ride squirming and wriggling in his seat.

Sebastian sighs, frustrated. Chris seems to be handling the frustration better than he is. “Chris,” he whines, “Are you sure we can’t be a little late?”

Chris laughs, the sound muffled by the mask. “Stop, Sebastian. If you keep that up I’m going to have to stop the car and make Scarlett absolutely furious over how late we are.”

Chris’ words don’t help the situation one bit. Somehow, with intense concentration, Sebastian manages to calm himself down. Well, calm himself down just enough that he won’t walk into Scarlett’s house with an obvious erection. Nothing can calm down the lust swirling in his stomach right now.

Chris rings the doorbell while Sebastian hangs back. When the door opens, Scarlett stands there, looking radiant as always, dressed in a long black dress that flared out at the bottom and a wearing a long, black wig.

“Chris! Sebastian! Come in,” she says. As they step inside, into the foyer, she stops, looking at their costumes. “Nice costumes” she says dryly, raising an eyebrow.

“Thanks,” Sebastian stammers, trying not to blush.

“Not bad, right?” Chris asks, posing ridiculously, trying to imitate some of The Winter Soldier moves Sebastian had used in the movie. It shouldn't have been hot, he was being his usual dorky self, but it was. His suit fit him like a glove.

Unsure what to do or even say, Sebastian rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “Uh, what are you supposed to be?” he asks Scarlett.

“Duh, Sebastian I’m Morticia Adams,” she says exasperatedly. “Don’t tell me you don’t know who Morticia Adams is? From The Adams Family?”

He’s saved from answering when Chris stops what he’s doing and exclaims loudly, “Hey!” Looking around, peering behind Scarlett into the rest of the house. “Where's the baby? Can I hold her?” Chris asks.

“Do you really think I'd have her here while all of you idiots are around? She's with her grandparents.” Scarlett says, shaking her head.

Chris' face falls. “Oh, I wanted to hold her!”

“Next time Chris. We'll plan something,” Scarlett says smiling at Chris’ disappointment. “Now you guys go mingle.”

“C'mon, let's go,” Sebastian says, dragging Chris towards the party, allowing Scarlett to welcome the people arriving behind them.

The rest of Scarlett’s house is filled with familiar faces and some costumed party-goers whose identities are entirely a mystery.

Sebastian’s just taking it all in, the decorations, the costumes, the tables full of food. It’s loud and a little overwhelming and Sebastian wonders how Chris can feel comfortable here. Until he remembers that Chris knows most of the guests better than he does. Everyone looks like they’re having fun, all of the costumes are good. He’s not entirely sure but he thinks he may have just seen Chris Hemsworth dressed up as a… hula girl? He spins around to as Chris if he saw it too, when he hears a familiar, disgruntled voice.

“What the hell guys!”

“Hey, Anthony!” Chris says, “Great costume man!”

Mackie’s costume is Captain America too, but Falcon Cap, and Sebastian has to admit, it looks good on him.

Mackis stands there, hands on hips, narrowing his eyebrows at Sebastian. “Dude, you were supposed to be a vampire or something. Romania, right? It’s practically in your blood,” Mackie says laughing at his own pun. Turning to Chris he asks, “Why didn’t you make him get a Count Dracula costume, Chris?”

Sebastian shrugs, unable to tell whether Anthony is just joking or if he’s genuinely upset.

Chris grins at them both. “Maybe next year. Sorry man. I’m a fan of this costume though.”

Anthony stands there, arms crossed over his chest, shaking his head and muttering to himself while Chris pulls Sebastian across the room towards someone wearing an Iron Man suit.

“Hey Bob!” Chris says to the person in the suit, clapping him on the back.

Sebastian raises an eyebrow. “Really? You came as Iron Man?” he asks, feeling confused.

“I _am_ Iron Man,” Bob says seriously, lifting his mask to wink at them.

Chris laughs, throwing back his head. “You’re too much.”

Bob shrugs, wandering towards a group of people chatting in the corner.

“C’mon, let’s grab something to drink. Do you want some punch?” Chris asks, as they pass a long table filled with drinks and food.

“Sure, I guess.” Sebastian accepts the cup Chris hands him. “What’s in this?”

Chris sips his own drink before shrugging. “I have no idea,” he says, laughing, “But it’s really red.”

Sebastian eyes the drink warily and sets down his punch without trying it. “Who’s that over there in the… what is that?” He points across the room bringing Chris’ attention to someone in what appears to be a… _pink_ bear suit.

Chris’ eyes narrow. “Oh my God. That’s a Care Bear costume. And I think…” he starts dragging Sebastian closer to whoever is in the bear suit. The _Care Bear_ suit.

“Mark?” Chris asks, when they’re standing in front of the weirdest costume Sebastian has seen all night.

“Yeah, it’s me,” Mark’s soft voice comes from somewhere inside, muffled by his costume.

“Why?” Sebastian asks, feeling genuinely confused.

Mark is saved from answering when there’s a commotion by the door as Scarlett comes in with Jeremy.

“Hey everybody, check out Jeremy’s costume,” she announces to the room.

Sebastian turns and sees that Jeremy is wearing a skin-tight leather Black Widow costume.

There’s a wolf whistle from somewhere in the room, and a few people applaud.

“Oh My God, Jeremy, you’re insane,” Scarlett says to him

“You’re just jealous I look better than you do in it,” Jeremy says dryly.

“In your dreams!” Scarlett says, elbowing him in the ribs.

It’s funny and the whole room erupts in laughter. Their mock argument ends when Scarlett answers the door again. For all of Chris’ worrying about arriving late, there’s still a steady stream of people joining the party.

Chris flits around the room, he always seems to be talking to someone.  It doesn’t take long before he takes off the mask, claiming he can’t talk properly with it on. Sebastian knows it probably has more to do with Chris feeling claustrophobic. Sebastian doesn’t leave his side for a second, he’s like a magnet, stuck to Chris. It’s partly because he’s feeling a little lost, not quite sure if he fits in with most of the people the way Chris does, but it’s more because he can’t take his eyes off Chris. It takes everything he has to keep his _hands_ off Chris.

They’ve been there for an hour, before Chris turns to him, a desperate look in his eyes “God, how did you stand this? The arm is _so_ itchy, I can’t take it anymore,” he says, rubbing his right arm across the left, contorting himself as he tries to scratch.

People are starting to stare, which is almost hilarious considering some of the costumes the other partygoers are wearing, so Sebastian ushers Chris into the bathroom to help scratch his arm.

He’s showing Chris the way he coped with his Winter Soldier costume, trying to explain the way he could scratch his arm without actually going through the lengthy process of taking the metal arm off.

“Fuck, I hate this stupid arm,” Chris says, grumbling. “I just need something to take my mind off how much it itches!”

Sebastian knows a sure-fire way to distract Chris. Chris is still frantically scratching at the arm, cursing to himself when Sebastian pulls him close, pressing their lips together. It takes Chris a second to realize what’s going on. Once that happens, the itchy arm is forgotten and Chris presses Sebastian against the door, kissing him intently. They‘re making out, in Scarlett’s bathroom, tongues grappling and hands groping each other. After a few minutes, Sebastian can hear someone knocking at the door. Dimly, through the haze of passion, he freezes, stopping as Chris’ hands grab his ass.

“Shh, he whispers. They’ve been fairly quiet, but Chris likes to moan as they make out, he always has a hard time staying quiet.

The knocking stops and they go back to kissing, making out. It’s hot and heavy and Sebastian doesn’t even care where they are anymore, as long as Chris keeps kissing him. Chris’ hands are all over him and he can’t stop touching Chris either. He’s trying to figure out how to get Chris’ suit open when an angry knock sounds at the door. They freeze again, waiting until the knocking stops before continuing to kiss.

The bathroom is spacious and just as nicely decorated as the rest of Scarlett’s house, but with the door closed, and Chris’ lips on his, the space seems much smaller. Chris’ hands on him, the feel of those metal fingers on his skin make it hard not to ask Chris to fuck him right there against the bathroom door.

Someone knocks at the door again and this time the knocking is accompanied by Scarlett’s voice. “I know you’re in there, Chris. Sebastian too. I _do not_ want to know what you’re doing but come on, just knock it off and get out of there.”

Feeling like a teenager caught by his mother, Sebastian forces himself away from Chris. “We’ll be right out,” he calls. “I was just helping Chris with the metal arm. It gets really itchy and I have experience dealing with that.”

Chris turns on the taps, splashing cold water over his face. It doesn’t help to hide how flushed his cheeks are.

Opening the door, Sebastian flashes Scarlett an easy smile.

“Yeah, well next time don’t scratch Chris’ itch in my bathroom,” Scarlett says sternly. Her arms are folded across her chest but she’s smiling at them, shaking her head, causing Chris to blush even more.

Stepping back into the party, rejoining everyone else proves to be harder for Sebastian than getting through the car ride. He’s so turned on now, he can’t shake the idea of Chris using those metal fingers on him. “Can’t we just leave now,” he asks Chris, trying not to whine.

“No!” Chris clears his throat. “I mean, jeez Seb, we have to… we can’t just leave right now, not right after Scarlett catching us making out in her bathroom.” He looks around the room. “People will know… they’ll talk.”

“Fine, we’ll stay for another half-hour,” Sebastian says, rolling his eyes. “Then we’re leaving, otherwise I’m going to say the hell with Scarlett and everyone else and drag you back into that bathroom.”

The look on Chris’ face lets Sebastian know they won’t stay at the party one second past the thirty minute mark.

That next thirty minutes is torture. Trying to act like they weren’t just making out, trying not to check the time every few minutes. Sebastian is sure everyone knows anyway, but he’ll respect Chris’ wishes and wait what he deems an appropriate amount of time.

When the thirty minutes is up, they rush through goodbyes and are barely out the door before Chris takes Sebastian by the waist and pulls him in the backseat of his car. Thank god for tinted windows.

But the metal arm makes everything overly complicated.

“God, how the hell did you work with this stupid thing?” Chris complain after trying, unsuccessfully, to get Sebastian’s suit open 

“I could ask you the same thing! I don’t even know how I fit in this stupid, tight suit!” Sebastian tells him. 

They’re both frustrated because the two of them plus the backseat of Chris’ not very large car and the poor choice of costumes is making it impossible to do _anything_.

Kissing Chris fiercely, Sebastian lets his sarcasm get the better of him. “Next time I’ll dress as a fucking princess so you’ll be able to just lift my dress up. I’ll make it easy, I won’t even wear panties.” 

“Oh god, _please don’t say things that_ , Sebastian,” Chris groans.

“Why? Does that turn you on? Me wearing a princess dress? Without underwear?” Sebastian asks, frustration temporarily forgotten at the thought of dressing up as a princess for Chris.

“Enough.” Chris is still fighting with his arm, trying to find a more comfortable position for them. He’s telling Sebastian to stop, but Sebastian knows he’s still turned on. More turned on.

“Maybe I’ll be Ariel, I always loved The Little Mermaid.” 

“Sebastian, you are _not helping_ right now!”

“It’s nice to know your secret fantasies… I know how to please you on Valentine’s Day now,” Sebastian says, smirking against Chris’ shoulder.

 “Fucking stupid arm!” Chris shouts, losing his self-control. “Sebastian, as much as I want to fuck you right now, if you don’t shut up soon, I’m going to strangle you with this stupid arm.”

“Alright, Chris, calm down. Obviously this isn’t going to work. I’m gonna go out on a limb and suggest that you buy a bigger car,” Sebastian says, barely holding back laughter. “I don’t know how you even fit in this, but in the meantime, why don’t we just go back to your place.” 

Leaving Sebastian in the back seat, Chris practically jumps out of the car and back into the driver’s seat, slamming doors and peeling out of Scarlett’s driveway. He drives them home, a little too fast, but Sebastian isn’t about to complain. It’s probably a good thing that Sebastian is in the backseat as they drive, it would be a dangerous distraction to have his hands all over Chris while he drove and Sebastian doesn’t think he has the willpower not to touch Chris.

They barely walk into the entry, before they’re kissing passionately. Sebastian can’t wait to have Chris, to have what he’s been waiting for all night, but there’s something else he wants. Pulling back, to Chris frustration, he strokes his thumb across Chris’ swollen lower lip.

“What now?” Chris mumbles.

 “Can you take off the wig… and maybe... put on the mask?” 

“Looks like I’m not the only one with secret fantasies…” Chris says, smirking a little as he removes the wig. “I’m glad you have a thing for the mask, even if it means I can’t kiss you, because that fucking wig was driving me crazy.” Tossing the wig across the room, Chris affixes the mask to his face. “But I can’t wait any more, Seb.”

“Yeah, no me either. I want you to fuck me right here, right now. Fuck me against the wall, Chris.”

Chris groans loudly and reaches for Sebastian’s ass, pulling him closer. “Just let me get this damn suit off you.”

They both laugh, and then they spend precious seconds fumbling with each other’s costumes. When Sebastian finally gets Chris’ pants open, Chris moans so loudly Sebastian is glad they’re not in Scarlett’s apartment anymore.

Somehow, Chris manages to get Sebastian entirely out of the Captain America uniform, and Chris is naked from the waist down. Sebastian is not so secretly glad, because it means Chris still has the metal arm on. It probably looks ridiculous, but neither man cares.

“Shit,” Chris says, searching through the pockets of his discarded pants. “Ah, yes,” he says, producing a small bottle of lube.

“Not even gonna ask,” Sebastian tells him glad nonetheless.

“The _only_ good thing about this metal arm,” Chris says as he lifts Sebastian, pushing him against the wall behind him. Sebastian wants to argue, he can think of a lot of good things about the metal arm, but he doesn’t have the focus to tell Chris what he’s thinking.

“Put your legs around my waist,” Chris orders breathlessly. Sebastian follows Chris’ orders perfectly and clenches his thighs, wrapping around Chris. One handedly Chris opens the lube, and then there are two fingers, two _metal_ fingers, working inside Sebastian, making him whine delightedly at the feeling of fullness.

“Ready,” he declares, after Chris has barely breached him. “Come _on_ , Chris.”

Chris struggles for a moment, balancing his own weight and Sebastian's, before finding the perfect angle. And then he needs both hands to hold on to Sebastian, because Sebastian can’t help himself, he’s crying out and shuddering in Chris's arms, and they both know he’s been waiting for this moment all night.

“Harder,” Sebastian begs, holding himself up by clutching Chris's broad shoulders. “Please?”

“God, yes,” Chris agrees. “Lean back against the wall,” he tells him.

Sebastian does and Chris begins to pound into him, soft curses muffled by the mask as he leans into Sebastian.

“Fuck, Chris,” Sebastian moans. His fingers clench, digging into Chris’ back until his knuckles whiten; it's  _that_ _good_. Chris is thrusting into him like a man on a mission, the wall is slowly chafing his back as he rubs against it and he can’t bring himself to care.

“You gotta come soon, Sebastian, or I will,” Chris warns him, leaning in closer to pin Sebastian tightly between himself and the wall. “I can't...   _fuck_. I’m not gonna be able to keep this up forever.”

Sebastian desperately thrusts his hips against Chris, looking for friction, his cock trapped between their stomachs and it's exactly what he needs. Sebastian gasps as he's thrown over the edge, his orgasm hitting hard, painting both their stomachs with come, clenching around Chris. With a loud groan, Chris lets go and he's coming, too.

After a few seconds, Chris’ arms go limp around Sebastian as they both slide towards the floor in a sweaty, tangled heap. Chris winces at the angle as he slowly slides his cock out, and Sebastian whines at not having Chris inside him anymore. They lay there, together on the entryway rug, both trying to catch their breath.

“Wow. You really liked my costume, didn’t you?” Chris says, looking red and flustered.

“Mm,” Sebastian murmurs, pulling the mask off Chris’ face to kiss him. The kiss is slow, tender and unhurried. “I did. You should definitely wear the metal arm more often.”

Chris laughs sheepishly. “Uh, thanks, I guess. The metal arm, really?”

“Yeah, really,” Sebastian says, laughing. “Now, about that princess dress…”


End file.
